Toots:the time gets good then the time gets bad
by The Strange Writer
Summary: toots is happy then she is sad. minnie does something bad and everyone is banned from seeing her.better then it sounds.a dennis/minnie and danny/toots fanfic.bash street kids story. i may add more to the story soon!
1. minnie show

_**I do not own the beano! Or beano charaters!!!**_

_**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **__**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-==-=--==**_

I lay on my bed looking at my blue wall. I'm so angry. Well let me tell you. My friend Minnie had an augment with her best friend, crush, and sort of boyfriend, Dennis. So she hitted on my best friend Danny. Guess what we are all 13 or 14 (Dennis has just turned 14 and other kids like roger the dodger have too), and she wore no bra to school so when danny said he wasn't interested, she un zipped her jacket and showed her breasts. Danny didn't say or do nothing just started. He then ran away from her and on msn I just now, I got told by plug that danny is having a break down. All he can think about is Minnie and me.

**Plug-ugly:** he probley was imagining _your_ body toots! Lol

**The-striped-tomboy-twin****: **ill pretend I didn't hear that!!!

**The striped-messy-haired-twin:**plug! That's my sister your talking about! Anyway, danny wouldn't be doing that he probley felt guilty! Minnie is such a !*$"*$!$*"£! !

**the-leader-wiv-za-skull:**hi guys! Wat cha talking about?

**Plug-ugly; **hi danny gtg bye bye

**Plug-ugly has left msn**

I talked to danny as if nothing had happened. We both preferred that way. After 5 minuets he had to go. I was going to stay on msn but Minnie came on so I left. I lay on bed and cried. Which is weird. After about 2 minuets I fell asleep.

I was woken-up by Sydney banging on my bedroom door.

"Toots its for-"he began but dad interrupted.

"Don't call u sister that! That makes her sound like some !£$!%£&* !£^ " he yelled

"Anyway, _Kate_, its for you" he opened my door and left it by my bed

"Thank-you" I said quickly, then mouthed _who is it?_. Sydney mouthed back _Minnie._

"Hello?" I whispered. I herd a sniff down the other end and someone breathe in.

"Hi toots. Its Minnie here. I'm just phoning to ask if you're ok, and tell you that I'm sorry. And also, I'm just telling you it wont happen again cause I'm friends with Dennis again." She gabbled.

"1) no I am not ok. 2) I don't accept your apology. 3) I do not believe it won't happen again." I said angrily. "Anyway I'm putting the phone down now. If you wanna talk im going on habbohotel ok? Bye" I said and put the phone down. I logged in to my habbo account then entered. I went in to my 1 cred shop, and advertised. "DEATHSHEAD" aka Danny clicked on a hatch in the line and walked over to me and sat on the spear neon chair next to me. I served some people. And the picked of my stuff and went to my party room. Danny said he'd stalk me in a bit. I put the beds and chairs and fridges down and then the private teleport so me and only people I wanted (danny) could go to a sertan room. I sent a message to danny to stalk me. When he got there went in the line to the teleport and advertised and people rushed in. gues what I called it. "S3XY LV PARTI!" People rushed in. me and danny went to my private room. We made our habbos sit in the gondola chair and talked. A little bubble appered out of Dannys habbo mouth then disapered and a big bubble came out saying,

"im reali soz! I cant belive Minnie did tat!"

we talked for a long time then I told everyone 1 cred to come in the private room. Theyd give danny 1 cred then id kik them when they came though to the room. We ended up with 3 creds each. Then dannys habbo said

look out ur bed room window

I looked out and danny was looking out his own bedroom window. We talked for a long time. Danny told me Dennis had phones danny and they had had a argument. Dennis decoded he`d talk to Minnie. He phoned up again and said minnies mother (yes mother!!!) had said minnies hormones are playing up. I decided to take that as a answer and sent Minnie a text.

I forgiv u. its not ur falt ur hormones r up. My r 2

From toots.

I waited 3 hours and then at 22: 00 she texted back

Ty toots 

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter. If you want to read more of this story leave a comment and i`ll write chapter 2 just for u! plz commenst ty**_


	2. fun outside and own back

_**I do not own the beano! Or beano charaters!!!**_

_**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **__**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-==-=--==**_

when I woke up, it was 6 am, Saturday and I feeling much happier. I sent Minnie another text in the night telling her I may have forgiven her but I wasn't happy about the subject. But I'm not letting it bother me. I decided not to get up yet. I turned on my phone and was about to go on to 'games' but the mail sign came up saying I had a message from Deathshead-Morgan (Danny). I opened it and began to read

'hey toots. Been up since 5. gt gd films on dis chan. Wana play out? If so wat tim? Syd cn cm 2'

I smiled. Gd old Danny. Always sending messages at the right time. I sent him a message saying.

'Happy 2. Meet me out side my gate in 20 mins ok?'

I know Danny wants to go out now. I know him to well. I grabbed my clothes, went to the bathroom, and got ready. When I came out, I had 10 minuets to spear. I'm not like girls who spend ages in bath rooms, putting on make up as such. I usually take five minuets, but I had to be quiet to day. I went down stairs, being careful of the squeaky stairs, and grabbed a chocolate bar, some paper and a pencil. I wrote

'gone out with Danny. I'll me back soon, Kate (toots)'

I got some cello tape and stuck it to the door. Then I went to get my shoes, then left the house. With five minuets to spear . Danny should be here any minuet now. He's always 5 or 3 minuets early.

"look at those children" said an old lady to an even older man. " they look to young and playful and in love" she was talking about me, Danny, Dennis, and Minnie. Me and Danny were in 1 tree, talking about what we were going to do today. And Dennis and Minnie were in another, I'm guessing they were talking about beating up somebody. Dennis yelled something at the old lady but I think she was deaf. I can understand why, she thought we were 'couples'. I was sitting really close to Danny. Slightly leaning. Minnie was sort of doing the same. She was sitting up and Dennis was on his back. Leaning on her skinny knees. I herd Dennis yell

"great Idea!" before evil laughing and then Minnie giggling. Dennis jumped from the tree. Minnie did the same. Dennis catched her, and she complained about 'not being a girly weak little girly' before jumping out of his arms and pulling out some jelly babies from her pocket.

" looks like someone's going to get bees on their head" sighed Danny. Minnie did that prank a lot when she was 7 -10. no one ever expected it.

"what you want to do?" I asked sighing with a hint of boredom and a bit because I was so near Danny. When we were 10 we would never have done this sort of thing. Me and Danny always knew we loved/fancied each other. We both made it clear. But not clear enough for out mates to know. Danny's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. Sydney had sent him a text. Danny sighed, knowing what it was going to say.

'wat r u doin 2 my sista?'

he always asks this. As if he's scared Danny's going to hurt me or, well you get the picture. Then my phone vibrated to. Sydney again

'wats he doin 2 u? u all rite? Y u out early? Don't b stupid'

oh my god! He's getting on my nerves!!!. If I ever marry Danny, Sydney will give him a very scary talk. Poor Danny.

" no offence toots, but your brother is beginning to get on my nerves! I'm not going to do anything to you! God" complained Danny.

By 9 o clock. Me and Danny had started playing pranks. After pranking we let ourselves in the school and spray painted a very funny and rude picture of teacher on the school building. We went round the other side of the building and found the 'no soft love wall' where all the people that were troublesome wrote who they loved on the wall. Of course no one was stupid enough to out their real names. 1 said 'trouble hearts troublesome. Dennis and Minnie. I looked away from it and noticed Danny had put us on their. 's hearts s'. I Smiled. Only me and Danny knew what that meant. Skull and strips. My jumper and his. I stroked the side of my jumper. I loved its blue and black strips. I went to Danny and gave him a hug round the waste. We looked at each other. Not in shock. But. I don't know……I gave him a simple kiss on the lips and let go of him. We acted like nothing happened. We left the school and saw Dennis and Minnie. I fooled around a bit. Played foot ball. Girls against boys (we stopped that round because neither team could score a goal. Looks like girls are just as good as boys.), and then Danny and me against Minnie and Dennis (no change in this game either). When we stopped, we all sat on the grass. Texting friends and catching our breath. Dennis moaned. His mother had texted him asking if he was okay. He texted back, and then lied on the grass staring at the sky till curly phoned him. Minnie hadn't seen her mother that morning or the night before, due to her working late, so was angrily texting her about saying her hormones were playing up. Danny was texting spotty about some boy thing. I texted Sydney. Telling him I was okay. He texted back asking why I didn't reply sooner. When I looked up Dennis was looking over a bush and laughing and gagging.

"What's up?" I asked and he pointed. Even I laughed. Cuthbert, Walter, spotty Perkins, and some girls. Were playing 'weddings'. I had to show Danny this.

"Danny, stop texting and come and see this" I pulled him over to the bush and he stared over in shock. Then laughed. At that point Minnie came over too. We all giggled quietly as we watched Walter marry and huge pink teddy bear. Dennis fell backwards. Putting his over him mouth. He got up to see who Cuthbert would marry. We found his 'bride' (if you could call it that) funny yet disturbing. He was marrying a giant cut out of teacher. For one moment we all lost colour in our faces. Until me realised. It wasn't teacher he was marring. It was teacher's wife. We fell back laughing. We laughed to loudly and the softy crowd came to see who was making the racket. They all went red, when they saw it was us. Danny began to tease Cuthbert. Not because he wanted to be mean, but because Cuthbert had told teacher that Minnie had shown Danny her breasts. This embarrassed Danny and Minnie no end.

" wait til I tell teacher!" he said. Shaking his finger. "bad, bad Cuthbert" he joked then Minnie joined in. she stood up and waggled her finger at him

" Cuthbert! Wait till I show teacher this! I videoed it!" she laughed. Making every softy glow red. She hadn't videoed at all. She was doing it to get back at him. Cuthbert didn't bother begging. He took to seriously and ran away. Walter yelled after him. Then turned to us.

" you nasty breasts! You have really hurt Cuthbert now! You bad mean children" he yelled. We didn't want to laugh but we couldn't stop ourselves.

Poor Cuthbert. I feel a little mean. oh well. Maybe he wont tell on my mates again in a hurry.


	3. som save our minnie!

_**I do not own the beano! Or beano charaters!!!**_

_**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **__**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-==-=--==**_

I sat on my bed. smiling and thinking. I'm so happy. Everything is going good. Danny and Minnie have ignored the mins-body-showing subject; I've got no home work (that's just a bonus), and Cuthbert has got what he deserved.

"Toots, I've got really bad news." Said Danny. I raised an eyebrow

"what? What is it?" thinking maybe he was trying to trick me.

"I can't be friends with Minnie any more. And my mum is going to phones you mother and warn her about Minnie" he said quietly.

"What cha mean?? Minnie hasn't done-"then I stopped. She had done something.

"Teacher phoned my mother about the subject. Saying Minnie was trying to impress me or I asked her to." He said. I bet he was blushing.

"kate, darling! Get off that phone. We need to talk. And Sydney get your but down to the kitchen!" mother yelled.

Danny sighed at the other end of the phone. I told him ill speak to him soon.

"look I just don't want you going near her! She's clearly out of her side. That or-" I wouldn't let my mum finish.

"but she isn't like that. she had and argument with Dennis. And tried to hit on Danny! She had a breakdown mum! But she's fine now! You can't do this.!" I yelled at my mum. How can she take me away from one of my friends.

"I'm wondering if you should be friends with Danny" said mum plainly as if it isn't going to hurt us at all. I went white. I shock.

"not…see…d-d-Danny?" I whispered.

"Kate are ok? " she put her hand my face. "I just thing he might have had something more to do with this/ maybe he asked her-" I wasn't going to let her talk about danny like that. I stood up and yelled

"how dare you talk about Danny like that he's my friend! My BEST friend! He would never do that! how can you say that!" I yelled so loudly, it seemed that mums hair was being blown backwards.

I sat down, catching my breath. then looked up. Mum was staring at me. So was Sydney.

"Sydney go to your room. I want to talk to Kate alone" said mum.

Sydney stood up and hurried out of the room. I watched. Still out of breath. I herd him go half way up the stairs. Then stop. I knew he was listening. Mum did too. But she didn't care.

"Kate, you seem to know what your saying. Were you there when Minnie showed her self to him.

"yes. Well he was standing against the wall and I was walking over. Danny looked scared and confused and Minnie had a _minxing_ look in her eye. Afterwards, Dennis talked to Minnie mum and, I don't know exactly what they said, but Dennis said that her mother said it was Minnie's hormones."

I stopped, and looked at my mum. My mum said she didn't know what's happening, but for the time being she would like me to not be so close with Minnie until she feels Minnie isn't a bad example on me. Usually I would have argued but I didn't feel like it. I went to bed.

It was 1 o clock in the morning, when I herd something tapping at my window. I sat up and stared at my window. had I imagined tapping. Then a small rock bashed my window. Walked over to it and began fiddling with the catch. When I had opened the window I looked down.

"hi Toots." Said Danny. I smiled.

"why did you come outside to talk to me? Why not just stay in your room?" I asked staring at him.

"never mind that, I was just wondering if you could still see Minnie?" then he paused "or me?"

"I don't know. I'm just going to ignore her. And still see Minnie. and you" I said smiling, even though I didn't feel happy.

"mins dad was really angry. I herd it. He was yelling at her and she was yelling back. And he smacked round the face. I'm not sure if she'll be out." I wasn't sure what to say to this.

Was Danny suggesting Minnie's dad has beaten her. After hearing that I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"wait there" I told him

2 minuets later I was outside.

"I'm won't be able to sleep. Fancy a camp out.??"

It was 10 past 4 when I looked at my watch. Me and Danny just laid on the floor. Watching the sky. Tears ran down my face. I gritted my teeth to stop them. I am a bash street kid! I will not cry! For the first hour we were out side we tried to think of a plan. But We couldn't think. A shadow feel over us

"do you to want to save Minnie? Or let her go and be softies?" Dennis

"do you have a plan?" said Danny getting up

"yep" replied Dennis in a brave voice. I stood up too.

"it better be a good one" I said.

Me, Dennis and Danny went around Beano town, waking up kids.

"oi, Roger! Get up and help!" yelled Dennis

"whats the problem I need sleep for dodging?" he said out his window.

"none of us are allowed to be friends with Minnie cause of a little misunderstanding." Yelled Danny.

"I'd call it 2 misunderstandings! Wait there." Rodger climbed down the drainpipe and joined our group. Me and Danny went to get our fellow class mates up.

"Come on plug!"

"Come on Wilfred!"

we yelled. soon everyone was joining in. we all held flash lights and plastic lights that looked like fire. Some held sign posts saying 'we want Minnie!'. We got out side her house. Pieface and curly put some boxes down and Dennis climb on. Minnies mother and father stuck their heads out the window.

"What do you lot want!?" he yelled.

"What do we want??? WHAT DO WE WANT!!?? We want Minnie!!" yelled Dennis down a carry-about microphone. Everyone chanted

"We want Minnie! We want Minnie!"

We watched the window as Minnies red hair was seen, then her head. Suddenly adults came from all around trying to get their kids and make us all shut up. The kids in the middle throw flour bombs and water balloons. Dennis carried on yelling down the micro phone.

"We'll go and be quiet if we are aloud to see Minnie AND if our parents don't stop us from seeing her! She is our friend! And a good one at that! theirs going to be more trouble in this town if we are banned from seeing Minnie and Minnie is banned form seeing us!" everyone went quiet. The adults looked at Minnie's father. Then Danny's dad poked up

"we can't say our kids can see Minnie unless, her parents says its okay."

The everyone, including the adults chanted "let her go". Minnie's dad got angrier

And angrier.

"OKAY!! If I can get some rest OKAY!!".

Everyone cheered, including Minnie. She ran out the house to greet us. As much as I was happy, I knew that my mum wouldn't be.

"I'm free!" she yelled.

Some kids came over and picked her up. Other cheered and started leaving.


	4. cuddles and kisses

_**I do not own the beano! Or beano charaters!!!**_

_**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **__**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-==-=--==**_

at seven o clock. Everyone in beano town was back in their beds.

Everyone except Dennis and Minnie. And of course me and Danny.

Dennis was sitting crossed legged. Minnie was sitting with her legs out straight. Me and Danny watched Dennis and Minnie talk. Minnie looked tired. As if she'd had an operation in a hospital. But she was fine. She smiled at Dennis. He was something to her, but we couldn't understand it. She put her hand on his face and said something. I leaned on Danny and closed my eyes. Danny put his arm round me.

"I'm so tired." I said, snuggling in to him.

He held me close. I opened my eyes. And lifted up my head and gave him a kiss on the lips. He kissed back. I opened my mouth so we were proper kissing. Be both broke the kiss.

"well I've never done that before." Said Danny, smiling.

_**Sorry this chapter was so sort. But I'm doing the next chapter right now. Plz leave comments. I'm not getting many and I love to hear what people have to say.**_


	5. mins pov 7 o kiss

_**I do not own the beano! Or beano charaters!!!**_

_**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **__**-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-==-=--==**_

_Minnie's pov_

I can't believe it. Almost everyone in beano town protesting for me. ME! And sweet, sweet Dennis leading it. I must sound so soft. But I feel soft. Yuck! But yet, I like it. I mean I'm not going to start playing with dollies and wearing pink. But I feel soft and…….and in love. I have had a crush on Dennis for ages but, I don't think it's a crush. I think its true love. All night I'm being hugged and prayed and being carried about, people giving me stuff, people asking if I'm alright. Some people asked why I wasn't aloud to see anyone!! About a third of the protesters did know why they protesting! But knowing they did it for me feels well good.

Its just turned 7 o clock and finally everyone is gone. Its just me and Dennis. Toots and Danny are still here but they seem a little out of it. I smile at Dennis then turn to him. Still smiling. I hadn't got to talk to him all night.

"that was an awful big brave thing you did for me. Thank you." I said.

He turned to me. Smiling too.

"there was no question. You me menacing partner, and I'm your minxing partner. And my best friend who is a girl. I couldn't let your mum and dad keep you away." He said then went red

"that must sound very softie like" he said smacking his forehead.

"no. it's the most unsoftie thing in the world. I softie wouldn't b e able to say that."

I smiled. I looked in to his very dark brown eyes. He did it back. I curled up next to him and put my hand on his face.

"you are no softie. You are a true boy. Brave. Nice. Funny. Fun. Childish …..Kissable" I said. And then we both leaned in. as soon as it happened I was sure I was flying. I felt so happy. When we broke apart I looked at toots and Danny. They were kissing too" Dennis looked over his shoulder and looked too.

"looks like there's 2 couples tonight." We smiled and watched them. Danny stood up so did toots. They looked around at us

"See you two lovers later" they both said. And walked off to their homes.


End file.
